Mutated cells
by Sea-Star's Best Friend
Summary: Nico Di'Angelo is 16 and has a mutation and he also has a secret. He goes to Goode high, Thalia wants to be friends with him. Nico wont let her, because he's being hunted and he don't want her hurt. Bianca is in the same boat. Could the gang all have secrets? Mutations of their cells to. Thalia/Nico With a little of Percabeth in it. Rachel/ Octavin Please review I hope you like it.
1. New School, all alone

NICO's POV

BEEP BEEP rang my alarm clock. Time to start my new school. I got kicked out of the last one for almost killing a kid, because of what he said about my sister. She wasn't a slute, so that's why I attacked him and stabbed him. I also put him in the hospital, so we had to move and I had to go to a different school. I got up and took a shower and put on my black t-shirt, aviators jacket and jeans. Just so you know, I'm Goth, well sorta. Its just cause of all the death I've seen.

"Nico! You're going to be late for school!" My sister yelled to me.

I hurried downstairs to see my sister holding a bowl of cereal for me. She looked excited, since I have this 'fresh start' as she says. She was wearing her usual floppy green hat, white t-shirt with a phrase on it and blue shorts. Bianca is my older sister, I'm 16 and she's 20, so she can legally be my guardian. Sadly, she acts like my mom.

"What are you going to do today?" I asked her.

She ruffled my hair, "Go to work, why?"

"Nothing" I answered simply.

"This school could be different brother, you might get real friends, and maybe a girlfriend!" She chuckled.

"Would you stop Bianca!" I told her.

She only smiled and handed me my bag with all my stuff that I'll need for school. I headed to the door.

"Nico aren't you going to eat something?" She asked me.

"No, I'm not hungry." I told her and headed out the door.

I walked quietly to my new school. My new school is called Goode High, some ridiculous school probably just like Westover Hall. I hated that military school, it was a harsh place. In just minutes I got to the school. Our house isn't that far from Goode High. I walked in and headed for the office. I got lost, but eventually found it though. Inside it was light and cheery. I hate cheery places. Ever since my Parents were murdered from my enemy, the one Bianca and I have been running from. The office person looked up at me and smiled.

"Well Hello, you must be the new student!" She said bright and bubbly and I hate that cheery type.

"Yes I am, I need my schedule and stuff." I replied plainly.

"Nico Di'Angelo right?" She asked typing on her computer.

"Yes." I growled.

She typed on her computer a little more and printed off a couple of sheets. She handed it to me and smiled.

"Here you go!" She smiled again. What did this lady take? Drugs?

I took the paper and got the hell out of there. Maybe Westover hall wasn't so bad, at least the office attendants weren't so happy. I got kicked out though. I sighed and looked at my paper. School started at 8:00 and it was 7:30, so Bianca was wrong. My locker number was 451 and the combination easy to remember. I had Math, Science, Biology, P.E., English, Lunch, Art, Chemistry, French, History, Economics, Physics and at the end of the day, Study Hall. My homeroom teacher's name was Paul Blofis, lovely, someone who's names sounds like blowfish. Can this school get any cheesier? I decided to head to my new locker, at least get ready for school. When I got there, another guy was opening his locker. He had Blonde Hair, blue eyes and a long scar on his face. He was as tall as me. My locker was right across from his, so I quietly headed to it. I got the combination on the 4 try and opened it up.

"Never seen you around here before." The kid appeared at my side.

"I'm new here." I said darkly, hopefully this guy would back the heck off.

"Oh another Goth kid huh? You better watch yourself." He said devilishly and grabbed my jacket.

"Luke! Leave him _alone_ you are a JERK!" I girl came running in. She had short, dark hair, blue eyes, electric eyes and freckles on her face. She wore a black jacket, shirt and ripped black Jeans. She was _beautiful_.

"Oh come on Thalia, I was just playin' with the kid." The guy, Luke, told her.

"You're a jerk, so leave him alone!" Thalia yelled at him and he let me go.

"Fine!" He snarled and stalked away.

"Sorry about that, he used to be a great guy, but now he isn't." she apologized softly.

"That's alright." _Smooth Nico, smooth._

"Cool, what's your name, are you new here?" She asked.

"Yes I'm new here and my name is Nico Di'Angelo." I told her.

"You might want to watch out for Luke's gang, its run by Sythi Muraloas, or his nickname Kronos." She explained.

I just nodded, she was seriously beautiful. Her eyes were amazing!

"Hey Nico, you can sit with me and my friends, since class don't start for half-an-hour or so!" She said excitedly.

"Sorry…Thalia, I don't do well with other people." I replied and walked away.

Its best I walked away anyway, I mean, I'd be endangering other people. Just because of my stupid mutation which is why my parents died and why me and my sister have to keep moving.

8:00 in class

RING RING rang the school bell and all the kids ran to their classes. I headed to my homeroom with . His room was 102 on the first floor. I headed hopefully in the right direction. I was a few minutes late, but that didn't matter as long as I got there.

"Oh Nico, you decided to join us!" joked.

My mood went to its darkly state again. I felt my molecules, and my mutation heat up and I swear, stuff started to get weird. I calmed my arse down right smart quick. Mr. Blofis wasn't the one who made me angry, I don't know _what _did. Then I saw, Luke was in my homeroom. See my mutation kinda acts on its own. It's me, but then not really me. Understand? It's what makes me very VERY dangerous. No one seemed to notice.

"Listen up class! This is our new student, Nico Di'Angelo from Bar HarborMaine!" The teacher said happily.

Seriously everyone was acting like Ms. Gottschalk, and I hated that cheery women. The only upside of homeroom, Thalia was in it.

"So Nico, do you have anything to say to the class?" Mr. Blofis asked.

"I'm not exactly Goth, but still leave me alone." I stated.

"Oh well lovely!" Mr. Blofis tried saying happily. I smirked.

"You'll sit by Thalia, Conner, Travis, and Rachel." He whispered to me, "And no funny business you hear."

My other self wanted to smash his head in for assuming I'd be a bad kid, which of course I am, but still. I got a hold of that side. Something was setting me of; I don't know what it was that was doing it. I just have to be careful. I walked down the aisle, to the empty seat by Rachel, Thalia, Conner and Travis.

"Hi I'm Conner and this is Travis." A taller boy pointed to his smaller…twin?

"Don't listen to them Nico, its _Travis_ and Conner, there pulling your leg." Thalia told me.

The Rachel girl put her hands on my desk.

"I'm Rachel!" She said, "I'll totally be your friend, I like animals!" She sighed contently.

"Watch out for the twins Nico, they tend to steal stuff." Rachel said.

I nodded and tuned all the kids out, and just focused on the clock, and when it rung I was the first one up and out of there. I headed down the halls, and got occasional shouts like.

"Hey it's another freak." And "He's Goth! Ha ha." Stuff like that, things my _other _side would get fueled up with. The day went boringly, I had Thalia in almost every class and some kids named Percy and Annabeth in others. I got lots of homework, which I though was unfair. It was my first day for crying out loud! I sat at Lunch alone and didn't eat either. By the time I figured it out the day was over, and I rushed home. I grabbed my homework If I had time to do it. I had gotten a text from Bianca that she needed to tell me something. I practically shadow-traveled to our house, sadly I've only been able to do that once with my mutation. I busted through the door and scared my sister half to death. It was a funny sight actually. After we got settled down and ready for whatever she had to say, I was on my toes in anticipation.

"Nico, I must leave." She said sadly.

"What why?" I cried.

"_He_ will keep hunting you till he gets to you and I can't keep moving around, and your old enough to take care of yourself." She stated in tears, "I don't want to leave you, but The Hunters came today, and I joined them. It's your time to shine brother."

I didn't understand, and my rage grew. It got bigger and bigger stuff started flying, the sky got dark and everything was engulfed in darkness. Bones appeared on the floor and they started knitting themselves together creating monstrous creatures.

"…CO! NICO! STOP." I heard my sister yell my name. I tried, it was hard but I got it under control.

I looked at her, and her forehead had blood on it. She had gotten hit in the head by something flying around and she was _bleeding_.

"Nico, I want to stay with you, we have to split up, he's after me to… If we split up brother, it'll be much harder to track you and me." She reasoned wiping the blood of her forehead.

She was right though, I'd keep hurting her at this pace, and I might even _kill_ her. I couldn't let that happen. Never could I kill my sister. He would get us if we stayed together, and this was the only reasonable answer. So I let her, I let her go. As she headed away in a taxi. I never would see her again, because that's when….

**_To Be Continued. _**

Cliffhanger! How was it

Myself: Horrible, but not as horrible as I thought. Tell me how it was with that review button I'll update it soon. It was a short chapter huh?

-Sea Star's Best Friend


	2. Thalia's problems

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the characters accept the weird teacher names you see. I don't own Paul Blofis either. Rick Riordan owns everything Percy Jackson related :D Enjoy!**

Thalia's POV

"Get up Thalia!" My mother yelled up the stairs.

I hated her, with a passion. She hit me all the time and she was abusive to me. They still let me stay with her after what happened to my younger brother Jason! She used to actually love me, but that was before my father left her for another women.

"Fine!" I shouted back down to her.

I quickly got out of bed and put on my favorite shirt, my only black Jacket and a pair of ripped Jeans. I scrambled down the stairs, when my bag hit me in the face. My mother threw it at me, every morning she did!

"Get yourself to school! You good for nothing lazy…." She muttered not completing her sentence and taking a swig from the alcohol she had in her hand.

"So are you!" I yelled at her.

Her eyebrows knitted together in anger and she slapped me across my face, _hard_. I got angry, and the temperature dropped. Lightning struck my mother again, not enough to kill her, but to shock her. (Pun intended). She stood there mouth open in disbelief.

"YOU ARE SUCH A FREAK! TO SHOCK YOUR OWN LOVING MOTHER! HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed in my face.

She threw her half- empty bottle at the space above my head.

"Get your ass (A/N Excuse my language, I just want you to know how the character is) to school!" She hissed at me.

I didn't wait to be told twice, and grabbed my make-up kit and ran for Annabeth's house. See, I hate my mother. She's abusive, and the only person who knows about my mother is my great friend Annabeth. We ran away together and were dragged back by a police officer. I didn't eat for four days as punishment. Annabeth never told me what her punishment was, but she told me it wasn't as bad as mine. I didn't live to far from Annabeth, who got a ride to school everyday. When I reached her house, she was outside already. Her backpack hanging from one shoulder and a pile books in her hand.

"Hey Anne!" I said cheerfully, at least I tried to be.

"Hey Thals, what's wrong? Your mother hurt you again didn't she?" She asked worriedly.

"How can you tell?" I pried.

"There's a big red mark in the shape of a hand Thalia." She explained worriedly, "You didn't put any of your make-up on?"

I shook my head, "No, I had no time."

"Come on, you can put it on in my house." She stated and led me into her house.

In the bathroom I applied my dark eyeliner that went well with my electric blue eyes and put blush on to hide the bruise that was forming. I picked up my bag and meet Annabeth outside.

"I'm heading to school early to give these books to ." She stated.

So she was going to the library? was Goode High's librarian. She was a nice lady, but she got real moody now a days because of her husband.

"I'll go with you then Wise Girl." I smirked.

"Don't call me that, you know that you aren't allowed to!" She said.

"Oh yeah, only _Percy_ can call you that!" I teased.

"Would you shut up?" She said as we walked to school.

She started talking about him, and other stuff I think. I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about what my life was like when I had Jason and my dad with me. Annabeth knew about my missing dad, but she didn't know about my dead brother. I didn't tell anyone about him, because the subject was just too painful to talk about. We used to do all kinds of things, went to all kinds of places. I t all fell apart when my dad left and Jason disappeared a month after. From what I've heard my mother told him that he could never see me again and I never did see him. He married a lot of people, and had like 9 children counting me and Jason. My mother was his 3rd wife, and I could tell he did love her, but he left her all the same. He remarried though, to Hera Frizen. They had three kids, Ares, Hebe, and Hephaestus. I felt bad for Hephaestus, a. he's got the stupidest name, and b. Hera _hates_ him with a passion just because he was dropped and got crippled. Did my father even want to see me anymore, Nope!

I realized we had reached Goode High and just sighed. Another day in tartarus.

"I'm heading to the library now, you can come if you want, and I'm going to get some more books to. You know how my 'power' is." She said quietly.

She told me long ago when we ran away that she had some sort of mutation and I told her I had one to. She was 7 years old then, and we _were_ with some other guy, but I refuse to remember that. We all three were the same; Annabeth only told me and Luke. That was because we were similar though, no one else knows. Even Luke kept it secret; at least I hoped he did. I could control lightning, and stuff like that, Annabeth was a real good planner, every plan she had would work, most of the time, and she loved architect. She spent hours studying and learning. Luke could steal anything, and no one would even know he was there, just like his half brothers Conner and Travis Stoll. He had lots of siblings like me, and so did Annabeth. The guy Annabeth liked, Percy Jackson, he had this thing with water. It responded to him easily. He had only one half-brother that we know of, Tyson. There were at least 11 of us with these mysterious mutations. The only real powerful kids were Percy and I. For some reason I thought of this in a really quick manner.

"Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll be at my locker." And with that I walked away.

My locker was in the same hall as my ex-friend Luke. So that's why I saw him head down the hall and I quickly changed my course. Last time I was in the same hall alone with him I got two black shiners and he got a bloody lip, and a broken arm. Not wanting to repeat that I walked in the opposite direction. I turned the corner just as a dark object caught my eye. I turned around quickly and hid, but watched. Makes no sense, just think. Stalking someone, o.k.? Not exactly stalking, more like watching. I saw a boy, about my age maybe a little older. He had Raven colored hair like Percy, but he had olive skin instead. For a moment I did think it was Percy, but this boy looked more dangerous. He wore a Jacket, black jeans and what looked like a black shirt. He also had on black combat boots that worked for this kid. Anyway, he walked down the hall with a piece of paper in hand. He went to; I think his locker which was right across from Luke's and beside mine. I hide my bag and watched, because I had a bad feeling. The boy tried to open his locker and it didn't work. On his forth try he opened it. Luke walked over to him and said.

"Never seen you around here before."

The boy replied, but so quiet I couldn't hear him.

"Oh another Goth kid huh? You better watch yourself." He said harshly, as if Goth is a bad thing! He grabbed the kid's jacket, and I knew I'd have to intervene or the kid might get hurt badly.

"Luke! Leave him _alone_ you are a JERK!" I yelled at him as I came running at him.

"Oh come on Thalia, I was just playin' with the kid." Luke yelled at me.

The boy was really cute I thought, and he does look dangerous! Shut up I thought.

"You're a jerk, so leave him alone!" I yelled, and It worker, Luke let the kid go.

"Fine!" He hissed and tromped away.

"Sorry about that, he used to be a great guy, but now he isn't." I apologized to him.

"That's alright." The boy said, he had a husky, dark voice. I liked that.

"Cool, what's your name, are you new here?" I asked him.

"Yes I'm new here and my name is Nico Di'Angelo." He answered, so he must be ok.

"You might want to watch out for Luke's gang, its run by Sythi Muraloas, or his nickname Kronos." I told him, I didn't want him joining the Titans.

He nodded at me, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Nico, you can sit with me and my friends, since class don't start for half-an-hour or so!" I said happily, I thought it was a great idea.

"Sorry…Thalia, I don't do well with other people." He replied and walked away.

I watched him leave, and let a heavy sigh out.

He must be a Goth like me! I thought and walked back to the place were I hid my stuff and opened my locker. I threw my stuff inside and checked to see if the bruise was hidden. It was, and I grabbed some books and headed to the library. Annabeth was at the check-out desk with a bunch of books in hand.

"Hey Thals!" She said quietly. I smiled at her and walked over.

How would I describe a library? Boring, no fun, and stupid, but Annabeth would say different. Anyway, the library was a square room, literally. With many book shelves cramped with thousands of books. There was a fiction, Nonfiction, mystery, and romance and many other signs that hung from the ceiling. There were red sofas, chairs, tables with lamps, and random steps placed around the room. **_Boring!_** I told you all.

"I found 5 books in the architect section that I haven't read yet." She said enthusiastically.

"Lovely, oh there's a new kid at school!" I told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea, his name's Nico Di'Angelo! He has Raven hair that's long and olive skin. His eyes are obsidian colored!" I said unlike myself.

"I think you have a crush Thalia!" Annabeth teased.

"I do not!" I said as we walked out the door of the library.

She laughed.

"I also ran into Luke, he was bullying Nico." I told her.

She quite laughing. Annabeth liked Luke along with Percy. Percy knew she liked Luke, but not that she liked him. So Luke was a sore subject for her.

"Tell me." She said quietly and I did.

I knew what she was thinking, he was getting worst. He was turning into more of a monster. That was a small sign, but what's next?

"Nico doesn't do well with people?" She asked again.

"I guess so." I sighed and then the bell rang, first period started. Homeroom and I had it with (Percy's step father) Conner, Travis, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Or R.E.D. as I liked to call her. I also had it with _Luke_. Annabeth didn't have homeroom with me sadly; she had it in another room with Percy, Grover, and Silena Beauregard. I entered the room and took my seat by the Stoll brothers and Rachel.

"Hey Thalia!" Rachel said happily.

"Hey R.E.D." I replied.

"Thalia, we stole Katie's wallet again!" Conner laughed.

"This isn't that funny." Travis said, more to Conner.

"Just cause you like Katie Gardner!" Conner accused him.

"I do not!" Travis shouted.

I have to listen to this every morning! A few minutes after the bell rang Nico showed up at the door.

"Oh Nico, you decided to join us!" joked like always.

Nico tensed up a little bit and I got this weird feeling. I felt like running and hiding, but I don't run and hide! Nico had a shadow that started growing around him and his eyes, they were filling in! The obsidian pupils were starting to engulf the white part. Then it passed and I thought it was my imagination.

"Listen up class! This is our new student, Nico Di'Angelo from Bar HarborMaine!" informed us.

"So Nico, do you have anything to say to the class?" Mr. Blofis asked the pale boy.

"I'm not exactly Goth, but still leave me alone." He said.

"Oh well lovely!" Mr. Blofis shouted, "You'll be sitting with Thalia…" I heard him tell Nico.

Then Nico walked down the aisle and sat in the seat by us. I tried not get to excited.

"Hi I'm Conner and this is Travis." Travis introduced himself and Conner. Obviously trying to confuse the poor boy.

"Don't listen to them Nico, its _Travis_ and Conner, there pulling your leg." I stepped in.

Rachel put her hands on Nico's desk.

"I'm Rachel!" She said, "I'll totally be your friend, I like animals!" She sighed contently.

"Watch out for the twins Nico, they tend to steal stuff." Rachel said.

He nodded, not saying another word for the rest of the class period. I wanted to talk to him, but he obviously didn't want to talk. When the Homeroom bell rang and we went to second period, which was Math and I had it with Annabeth. Turns out that Nico was in there to, but he didn't talk to me, or Annabeth. Annabeth likes meeting new people. I had Biology next with Annabeth _and _Percy. Nico wasn't in that class, but it was quick. Percy annoyed Mr. Kuris, and it was hilarious. I had P.E. Next and Nico was in that class! So were Grover and Travis. Grover couldn't participate In the activity which was free range dodge-ball. Just to speed this up, I had English then Lunch. Nico was my English class.

At Lunch I sat with Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Katie, Rachel, Travis, Conner, Silena, Beckondorf, Clarisse, Grover's girlfriend Juniper, and a couple other people. At Luke's table, Kronos, Luke, Ethan, Chris, and a couple more of his friends spoke in hushed tones. I didn't like it one bit. Nico sat all alone at an empty table, and I wanted to sit with him, but I knew he didn't want it. After Lunch I headed to Art with Mrs. Paintbrush. Actually her real name was Ms. Riley, but she looked like a paintbrush! So she got a nickname that even she used. Nico was in that class, but he sat in the back of the room and didn't socialize with anyone. I had Chemistry with Mr. Bobsdarna, who by the way had the weirdest name yet. Nico was also in that class, but he was sent out after he flipped off one kid. Percy and Annabeth were also in that class, Percy broke a test tube and it was funny, because the chemicals inside made it smell like rotten tomatoes for the rest of the period. This must be getting boring isn't it. To make this painfully boring story short. I had Greek next and then History, Physics, Science, Study Hall.

At the end of the day I meet Annabeth outside. We walked home with Percy, Juniper and Grover. Grover's mutation was that he had goat-like legs, which is why he always wore long pants, and ran like it hurt him. It did, because his legs weren't right so he used crutches. Juniper could talk to plants, like Katie, but she could also merge into a tree, unlike Katie.

"I think Nico has a mutation like us." Juniper stated.

"Are you sure he seems kinda normal." Percy answered.

"Well he came from Bar HarborMaine right? A military school." Grover answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Remember Thalia, I went there, before I got here, to this school?" Grover answered.

"So?" Annabeth stated.

"I never saw him there at ALL! He must've had to move around like all of us!" Grover stated.

"And we are only safe here, because Mr. Brunner made a cover shield for this town to protect people like us from _him_" Annabeth stated.

"So maybe he knew this was a safe place for him?" I thought out loud.

"Exactly, but we have to get him on our side, not the titans side, I think he has real power." Annabeth stated.

"We have to _be_ certain he is one of us, because if he's not then he figures out what we are, and _he_ will find us then, because Nico might tell the press then! We would have to go back there when _he_ caught us." Percy stated and all five of us shuddered at the thought of _him _and going back _there_. We stopped at my street and I waved good bye and walked to my house. I forgot about that place, and I knew that I would have to go back there and face her wrath, but when I opened the door I meet something different.

My mom was actually Sober and happy. There was something wrong and that's when I heard another voice.

A/N **So sorry it took so long, my aunt had knee surgery and I had to take care of her for awhile, and my family got into a fight and I couldn't get on my computer, and I gave you another cliff hanger to. Sorry about that. Oh I just want to let you know this ****_he_**** and ****_him_**** is a bad guy. Next Chapter I'm pretty sure will be Nico's POV so please review! I want to know how I did. I hope I did good and stay tuned for the next chapter. Sorry for the language earlier to! I hope you all have a great day!**


	3. What's happening to my family?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters except Falcon. I made him up *Smiles evilly* **

* * *

Nico's POV

_So I let her, I let her go. As she headed away in a taxi. I never would see her again, because that's when…._

….I felt death in the air. I knew something bad was going to happen. The Taxi blew up and I ran out to her. I could already feel that the driver was dead. My sister however was not, but very close. I got to the fiery ruins of the car and spotted my sister. Blood ran down her forehead freely and her eyes were rolled up in her head. I picked her up with much difficulty. I had to get her to a hospital and I had to get her there fast. I felt her life aurora fading very quickly. A car would be to slow, and running would also be to slow. I guess I must shadow travel, another power that works with my mutation. So I ran strait at the wall of my house and thank the gods, I passed through. We came out in a parking lot right by a huge white building (Which I already hated), and I knew it was the hospital. I tried reading the sign, but it came out like something called

'Emrecy ohpitkas' it should've said MercyHospital, but I'm dyslexic. I rushed inside the Emergency clinic. Bianca was getting heavier and she was losing a lot more blood.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I shouted and about 6 or 7 doctors came running in with a stretcher.

They took Bianca out of my arms and put her on the stretcher. They checked her pulse and many other things as they rushed her into a white room. A doctor came out of there coming to probably ask some questions.

"What happened kid?" The man asked.

"She got a cab, and it blew up. The cab driver is dead; my sister wasn't so I rushed her here!" I told him, real tears slipping out of my eyes. I never cried, only after Bianca and I found our parents dead.

"Is she ok? Is she?" I asked him.

"I don't know, where are your parents?" He asked me.

"Dead, she's my only legal guardian." I told him.

"Aunts, Uncles, grandparents?" he asked.

"Dead." I stated coldly.

"What's her name? And yours?" He asked.

"Her name is Bianca Di'Angelo and I'm Nico Di'Angelo. No I'm notfrom italy, natural born here" I told him, since people that I was an illegal due to my name and my hair and skin color.

He nodded and guided me to a bathroom and told me to clean up my shirt as best I can. I looked down and noticed it was covered in _blood._ Bianca's blood. I ran cold water and took my shirt off; exposing my long scars from fights I've been in. I ran my shirt under the water and watched as the blood swirled down the drain. Bianca wasn't dead, because I felt that she was alive. Someone died on the third floor though, an old woman who had a heart attack. Not like that mattered to me. I dried my shirt by using the electric air dryer and put it on. It was still a little damp, but still reliable. I washed my face also, just in case. I walked out of the bathroom quietly and went to a bench that was placed by the room they put Bianca in. I sat there till 7:00; with no sign of her death thank the gods, before a doctor came out.

"Bianca Di'Angelo is stable…" The doctor started. I jumped up and interrupted him.

"Can I see her?" I asked him.

"_Yes_, but she's in a Coma." He said and my face fell.

"Is she expected to wake up?" I asked him carefully.

"She has a high chance, and you can go see her."

I nodded and walked to the door. With my hands shaking, I opened the door to see a doctor on the side of the room a chair in another corner and a bed with my sister looking a little paler than she was normally.

"Hey Bianca…looks like your getting some rest huh?" I said nervously.

No answer, but I didn't expect one. Her life source was still there so I couldn't talk to her at all, not even with her ghost. She was half-way dead and half-way alive. I can feel that.

"Are you Nico?" the doctor inside asked.

I nodded at the woman.

"Bianca was muttering your name before she fell into a comatose state. Something about, if she's not there. You won't go to school." The doctor told me.

I nodded and tried swallowing the lump in my throat. Only she would make sure I go to school. I almost smiled, same old Bianca. I looked at the clock that hung on the wall sadly. 7:30 and Bianca would kill me when she woke up that I didn't go.

"You'll call me if anything happens?" I asked the doctor handing her the number.

She nodded, "Oh course."

I looked at Bianca and held her hand for a little bit.

"Talk to you soon." I told her and left the hospital.

I mentally took in the hospital so I can shadow travel here again, and ran strait into the same wall. The car was gone, and it looked like nothing happened. It was weird that I couldn't feel the death that happened here. I shrugged it off and opened the door and grabbed my bag and headed to my room. I was hungry, but I didn't care. The house was to quiet without Bianca. I couldn't focus on my homework so I didn't do it and just fell asleep.

Laughter echoed through my dream. My dream self floated in a dark place.

"Nico Di'Angelo!" A _very_ familiar voice said.

"What do you want!" I yelled.

"Like my little show?" A face appeared and smiled cruelly.

"You did it! You almost killed her bastard!" I screamed.

"I did, because you are my most dangerous enemy, and I will hurt you. The others aren't as dangerous as you, but you're a _lose_ cannon. No wonder Bianca wanted to leave you!" He laughed the same way he did when we ran into him.

"The others?" I asked myself.

"You'll see, now WAKE!" He commanded

My eyes burst open and I jackknifed strait up. A looked at my clock. 7:45 it read. I threw on some clothes and placed my yesterday shirt on my bed. I ran down stairs with my bag on my shoulder.

"Bianca! I'm leaving for school." I shouted before I remembered. She wasn't here.

I locked the door and shut it slowly. I raced down the streets, not wanting to shadow travel. I ran all the way to Goode High and stopped only to heave a couple of breathes. I forgot to check my phone for any messages from the hospital! I face palmed myself. I sighed and ran into the building and to my locker. Luke was in there.

"Hey Goth freak." He laughed, and I turned and glared at him so hard that he took off running.

I did _not_ want to be messed with today. I _threw_ my stuff in my locker and _slammed_ it shut. I headed to the cafeteria and saw only a few kids; some were Thalia, Annabeth and their group. Thalia looked _different._ It was hard describing it, but I didn't care and sat down at an empty table and put my head in the crook of my arms. I hope Bianca woke up, she deserved that much. I want to apologize for hurting her before she left. I also knew that _he_ was closing in. Just like last time he killed my family.

* * *

_ Flashback 6 years ago_

"Hey Nico! What're you doing for the summer?" my beast friend asked.

"Bianca, my parents and I are going to a park in another state, not sure which one though." I told him.

He smiled at me, "Have fun, you know what I'll be doing. Mythomagic all summer!"

"Awesome! Get Zeus for me when you go to the trading hall!" I told him as I walked to my waiting parents.

"I will!" He shouted to me.

I smiled as I opened the door and got in.

"How was school brother?" Bianca asked me

"Great!" I stated and looked at my parents.

Maria Di'Angelo sat in front and my dad, Hades sat in the driver's seat. My mom had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. My dad, who I took after, had black hair and black obsidian eyes. I remember quite well.

"Ready to go?" Maria smiled at him.

10-year-old me nodded my head happily. Hades glanced around the area before they took off. I could see the figure of a man in a black trench coat and his face crudely shaped. Then he looked like some weird guy, but now he was only familiar.

I remember riding in the white car, at that time my favorite color was white. Ironic right? We went for hours, stopping every now and then and by nightfall we arrived at a small motel. We should've never stopped.

We got a room with 4 beds and unpacked our car and got settled. We were only 30 minutes from this park we were going to. Maria fell asleep quickly, Bianca was next and Hades third. I couldn't sleep, because my nerves were tingling like crazy so I woke up Bianca.

"What Nico?" she sighed sleepily

"I forgot something in the car." I told her and she got up and grabbed the keys.

We walked to the car which was at the back of the parking lot. Bianca unlocked it and grabbed my bag, the thing I forgot. I had saw a light, or something and decided to follow it. Bianca realized it, and shouted my name when she couldn't see me.

"Nico?" She asked

No reply and so she took off looking for me. I followed the object before I hit an alley and what I saw made me _scream_. A dead body hung off a chain. I felt the radiance of death on it. Worst of all it was a kid of my age.

"This poor,_ poor_ child, just like you, you know." A voice said.

Bianca came running up and found me.

"Nico!" She said and then she noticed the kid and pulled me away.

"My My, Bianca. You've grown since the last time I saw you!" The voice said happily.

"Falcon?" Bianca asked pained.

"You _do_ remember me! Your brother doesn't though sadly, He will though." The voice said as a face came out of the shades. The same man I saw earlier

"What have you _done_!?" Bianca asked horrified.

The person's pale, merciless eyes glittered with amusement.

"You'll see, better _run _or you'll end up like this _poor_ kid." The man said smiling at the dead child, which was disgusting.

The kid was indescribable, tortured probably. My senses said I was right about the torture, and maybe he was burnt alive. I couldn't see in the dark though. This man was sick and I was glad that Bianca drug me threw the alley and to the parking lot. I sensed lots and lots of death and stopped Bianca.

"Death, I sense it Bianca. Mom and Dad, I think they are dead." I told her.

She looked at me understanding.

"I do to."

I looked down and we quietly headed in. We opened the door to our room and my parents greeted us. They gave us a hug and left. Their ghosts did at least. My parents' bodies lied in puddles of blood and were mutilated. I cried for the longest amount of time. The agency took us to our aunt' s house, who hated us cause we saw ghosts and sensed death. She was killed 4 years later. When I was 14, Bianca and I had to move to Illinois. When I was 15, to Bar HarborMaine, and now here.

_ Flashback over_

* * *

By the time I got to my senses I went to class. Nothing eventful happened that day if you don't count getting into a fight and sent to the principal's office. If you don't count flipping off that principal and getting detention. I didn't talk to anyone, if you don't count and when asked why I didn't do my homework by some kids, the teacher answered somehow knowing about my sister. Seems Falcon is playing a dangerous game.

"Nico?" Mr. Brunner had asked me in the hall.

I sighed, "What?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Fine." I answered him.

He led me into his office.

"I'm sorry about your sister, and I understand how you feel. A lot of things are going to get more complicated Nico; I just want you to understand that." He told me and gestured for me to leave.

I went home early, because of my rage. So when I did get home and checked my messages to see if anyone called, I could get stuff done. I thought about what Mr. Brunner said a lot of things are going to get more complicated Nico. That's what he had said. It would get harder, protecting her, when she's farther away now. I would have t o fight with the back up power of my sister. One thought ran through my head as I fell asleep.

_Maybe there's more going on? Maybe there are more of us. Mutated kids. What happened to my family, its falling apart?_

A voice answered me. "**_Maybe"_** was all it said.

It sounded like my sister and I fell asleep. My phone beeped a message from the hospital, but I was too tired to get it.

* * *

**Sorry if I took so long, school is starting up so I'll update a little slower. Next week I have Band Camp and Band Lessons so... Heads up In October I help build Ghost Train, which is a ghostly train kinda thing. We go out to the station after school and don't get home till like midnight all month, so I wont update much if any during October.**

**Enough of mindless ramble! One question any Imagine Dragon fans out there?**

**This was a REALLY bad chapter I know. I had writers block so I didn't know exactly how to explain this and it was a ****_short_**** chapter sorry 'bout that to. It'll get better just stay tuned. **

**Next Chapter :Thalia's POV! I think at least**

**We'll see.**


	4. New Homes and problems

**Sorry if this took forever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus characters.**

**I do own my VERY creepy character named Falcon! He gives me nightmares and I'm the author of this story! Read and Enjoy! **

* * *

Thalia POV

_My mom was actually Sober and happy. There was something wrong and that's when I heard another voice._

My mother normally doesn't like to invite people into _her_ house. So it was much of a shocker to me. I quietly walked to the closed door the kitchen and listened into the conversation.

"…Her forever!" A voice said angrily.

"I love her though!" My mother sighed.

"This is why you let her go." A younger voice answered.

At the moment I walked into the room quieting everyone. I look at the first invader and saw that it was my father Zeus and at his side was…oh no… it was Jason! My dad wore a pinstripe suit with a red tie. His hair smoothed back as a rich person's. His beard was still there. My brother on the other hand had a light-blue t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His hair was short, and well kept. How did I know it was my brother? Well he had that scar of his from trying to eat a stapler under his lip.

"Thalia?" My father asked.

I wanted to hug my brother, but I knew with my dad I had to be careful, because he was quite dangerous. So I stood my ground.

"Why are you here?" I asked harshly.

"To take you with him." My mother told me.

"You're sober?" I asked her.

"Wasn't I this morning also?" She asked

"I don't think so; after all you threw my bag at me, slapped me hard, and threw your beer bottle at me. Like _always_." I snarled.

The look on her face was priceless. I never seen her look so…human…so sorry. I wanted to grin evilly, because she never, NEVER looked that way.

"Thalia, your brother and I came to take you home." My father told me.

"Really? Were have you been these last years huh? Jason were have _you_ been?" I asked him.

"I can't really remember Thalia, I was quite young right?" He told me.

I nodded, "Where is this _home_."

"Other end of the town, we know it's not safe for your kind to leave Goode High." Zeus said emotionless.

I laughed harshly, "My _kind_? How funny, just because you aren't hunted. Jason isn't hunted why endanger him huh?"

"But I am Thalia; I've got the same problem." Jason stated.

"What is your power then?" I asked him.

"Well I can fly, and control lightning, that's why Falcon has always been after the Grace's. Both children have mutations. No other family has that so!" Jason said.

He was right, but why did I feel like that was a lie. Of course other family's had half-brothers and half-sisters. Not full brother and sister. He was also right, that we were the only family like so. I sighed.

"Is Jason going to Goode High to?" I asked.

"Yes he is along with a couple other mutants, Leo Valdez and Piper Mclean." Zeus said. At the mention of this Piper Mclean Jason blushed.

"Fine I'll go with you guys." I said.

"No Thalia! Please don't leave. I'll keep you safe from Falcon." My mother begged.

"Ya so you'll keep hitting me huh?" I hissed at her.

"Go get all you belongings sister." Jason told me.

I raced up my stairs and cleared _everything_ out of my small room. I took my clothes; I took my pictures even the ones with Luke in them. I got all the books I ever had, which was 5 and I packed all my other things. I stumbled down the stairs carrying my heavy bag and went back into the kitchen. Zeus walked away leaving my mother crying again. Even though I hated her, I gave her hug.

"I'm so sorry for my drinking, and if…if you need a home. I'll…be here. I k-know you hate me. I'm sorry." She sniffled.

"I know mother." I said and let go.

Jason headed out the door and I followed. I left the house of my own horrors forever or so I thought.

I followed them to a black limo. I knew Zeus was rich, but a limousine? Really? I sighed. I've never been in a limousine before so it was much of a thrill for me. I took at my small I-pod I bought with my own music and turned on 21 Guns by Green day.

"Thalia!" Zeus yelled at me.

I ripped out my ear buds, 'What?"

"Do you want to stop anywhere? Friends maybe?" He asked.

"Yes Annabeth!" I told him he nodded and tossed me something. When I caught it I read the box. Blackberry, version 7.1. A phone! A real phone!

"For her number, where does she live?" Zeus asked

I told him Annabeth's address and he told the driver. I looked at the window and I saw in disbelief the enemy. Falcon smiled cruelly at me and with a blink of an eye he disappeared. I remember when I first saw him.

_ Flashback_

I was 6 years old when I went to the park with my mother and father and my brother Jason. We were a really happy family then. My mom never drank and Zeus loved my mom with all his heart. Even then I knew I had a mutation, both me and Jason. My parents never told me how I got them. When I got older, I learnt that other mutated kids like me where never told how we had got our 'powers' but we knew that we _weren't born _with them.

Anyway, Jason and I were going to the small pond that was nestled in the trees of the park. I ran into a guy, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

The man was so cruel looking. His face was a misshapen thing. His eyes were filled with a cruel amusement. He glanced at Jason and then at me.

"Thalia Grace and Jason Grace! It's great to _see _you!" The man said.

"Who are you, and how do you know us?" I asked.

"Why, I know all the mutant children!" The man said, "But you know what child, I _hunt _them down. You know why?"

"Why? Do you give them presents?" Jason said happily.

"Oh I give them gifts alright." The man laughed harshly.

"What do you do?" I growled putting Jason behind me. I had a bad feeling that his 'gifts' were not good.

"Why Thalia, I _kill_ them, I will kill them all including you and your little brother!" The man said.

"Falcon!" A voice yelled.

He turned around and looked at non other then my father Zeus and my mother. My father starred daggers at this Falcon.

"Zeus! I remember you when you were such a young child yourself!" The man said happily.

"You leave my children alone you monster!" My mother yelled at him.

"Really, how sad…" Falcon said.

"You better get yourself away before I personally kill you!" Zeus roared at him.

"You can't kill me; I swear upon the river Styx that I will eliminate the mistakes!" Falcon said and disappeared. Just like that, he melted into the shadows and was gone.

"Children you must listen to me." Zeus explained, "Falcon is a _very_ dangerous guy, and you must not EVER talk, or see him again. I fear that he might kill you the next time he sees you."

I nodded, but Jason didn't understand. A couple of years later, Zeus left my mother and then Jason had disappeared. I feared that Falcon had got him. So did my mother and she started to drink and we moved from Los Angeles to Manhattan to get away from Falcon.

_Flashback ends_

I had found Goode High by chance and Chiron Brunner took me in. It was the _only_ safe place for our kind. Something about the school hid us and I was grateful. I meet other mutant kids and we made a group with only mutant kids. We called it Half-Blood and the school CampHalf-Blood. Funny story how we got the name. We had been thinking up a name for the group and our oath which was

_Leaving no mutant behind no matter what power we fight as one and we are the Half-Bloods of_._ We needed a name for the school. We couldn't think of one until Kelp Head said CampHalf-Blood. It was ok and we told Mr. Brunner and he nodded and said it was a good idea as long as no one knew about the club and stuff. We swore upon the river Styx. So now we had our oath completed.

_Leaving no mutant behind no matter what power, we fight as one and we are the Half-Bloods of CampHalf-Blood. _Many people joined us.

Anyway I was thinking about that on the way to Annabeth's house. As we pulled up to the door the driver dude let me out and I bounded up to the front steps of her house.

**_Knock Knock_** and I waited until Annabeth's half brothers answered the door. Matthew and Bobby beamed at me then yelled for Annabeth. She came running down the stairs and greeted me at the door.

"Hey Thalia, I thought your mom didn't let you go anywhere at this time of day?" She asked.

"Yes well, I'm kinda moving, Zeus and Jason came to get me, and they're over there." I said pointing to the limo.

"You're moving? Where? I…this is the only safe place in like the whole world!" Annabeth whispered.

I laughed at her.

"This is no laughing matter, you know he is out there right, Falcon is." Annabeth whispered Falcon's horrid name.

"I'm only moving across town, and Jason, my brother, will come to our school!" I said happily.

She sighed in relief, "I would've missed you!"

"Can I get your phone number so I can call you Zeus gave me a phone!" I told her holding it up.

She nodded and told me her phone number and I showed her mine.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Annabeth said.

"Why in such a hurry?" I asked her.

"Um…well Percy is supposed to be here soon so I can…uh tutor him." Annabeth stammered.

I raised my eyebrow, "Tutor huh? Is that all you'll be doing?"

Annabeth turned very red in the face, "No! What made you think that."

I just smirked at her and walked away. The driver dude opened the door and I got in the car.

"Ready to go now?" Zeus asked me.

"Yep." And Zeus told the driver and we started on our way home.

We passed a hospital and I swear I saw Nico carrying a girl in the doors, but I just shook it off. Might be my imagination. The car went for awhile and we ended up at the rich section. We pulled up to this _huge_ mansion like place and the driver let us out. Hera greeted Zeus with a hug and the same with Jason. She greeted me with a scowl. Another dude in a white shirt, black vest, and black pants showed me to my room. I trudged up the stairs and the dude opened my door. I walked in and admired the room. It had white walls, which I might paint later and a king size bed with a rug at the bottom. It had stairs leading up to some private room and a huge bathroom with about 10 mirrors a bath tub and a shower with two sinks and many other wondrous things. I had my own kitchen and a huge fridge. I opened it to find a lot of food in side and pop. I had a huge window in my own living room that had a couple of sofa's, a love seat, and a TV. That was a big screen.

It was an amazing room, but it didn't feel right. I was used to not having food all the time and a tiny room to call my home. I threw my stuff on the bed and went to the mirror. I took my make-up off and saw that my bruise was disappearing. I smiled and put some back on and went downstairs. Hera and Zeus were no were to be seen, but I could hear them shouting at each other. Jason sat in the kitchen on a magnificent chair.

"Hey Jason!" I told him.

"Thalia, how do you like it here?" He asked.

"Great and its great to see you again!" I told him.

"I know right! Oh Leo and Piper are coming over. The people he live on both side's of us are the Dare's and the Sullivan's, Piper lives down the street, if you know the McLean's and Leo, I don't know _were_ he lives. He never invites anybody over, and doesn't let anyone drop him off at his house. He walks home I guess." Jason said, "My best guess is he lives close to the only foster house on this side of town."

"Cool! That's cool. How's everything been for you?" I asked him.

"Great, I went to school in San Francisco and we made up this really cool name for our group. We called it CampJupiter." Jason smiled, "I meet some cool people like Dakota, Hazel, Frank, Bobby, and Reyna. We also had this mean, crazy dude named Octavian."

"Cool, we got a group here called CampHalf-Blood and I'll introduce you to all my friends tomorrow." I said and he smiled.

"Master Jason! Ms. McLean and Leo Valdez are here!" A butler announced.

I scowled, "He said Master Jason and Ms. McLean, yet he didn't call Leo Valdez something like Mr. Or something?"

"Leo tends to cause a lot of problem, he's drawn to fire." Jason said and I nodded.

Jason jumped up and opened the door. In came a beautiful girl who must try _not_ to be beautiful because her hair was all cute up. I can say I like this girl's style a lot. A scrawny Latino boy walked in also. He looked like a trouble maker. The girl had eyes that kept changing. She wore a hello Kitty t-shirt. O.k. so maybe I don't exactly like her style.

"Hi Thalia, I'm Piper and this is Leo or Repair boy." The girl, Piper, said.

"Don't listen to miss beauty queen here, she steals stuff." The boy said, Leo, wasn't it?

"Hey lay off her Leo!" Jason told Leo.

"I can take care of myself, and Leo's just messing around you know that Jason." Piper told Jason and Jason turned bright red.

"Nice meeting you, I'm going to go upstairs." I stated.

All three of them nodded and I headed up to my room. I thought about Nico and seeing him at the hospital. Could he have really been there? I don't know. I read my clock and it was 7:00, so I just got ready for bed. My stomach didn't even growl, because I was used to going to bed hungry. I was about ready to hop In bed when my phone beeped. I picked it up like a time bomb.

**Annabeth: Hey Thals, we got a half-blood meeting tomorrow. We got a problem.**

**Thalia: What? What problem?**

**Annabeth: I don't know, Percy told me there was an accident that Falcon caused, ending in a coma for the girl**

**Thalia: SO?**

**Annabeth: She was a mutant kid, and he purposely targeted her.**

**Thalia: What's her name? **Didn't Nico carry a girl inside the hospital? I thought.

**Annabeth: Bianca Di' Angelo I think, she was like 20 or something **

**Thalia: ok, we also will have some new kids coming to our school, mutants.**

**Annabeth: Who?**

**Thalia: Piper Mclean, my brother Jason Grace, and his friend Leo Valdez.**

**Annabeth: ok I got to go TTYL!**

**Thalia: K**

And that was the end of our conversation. I was pretty sure that Bianca was Nico's sister. Which meant Nico was a mutant, and Falcon is after him.

* * *

**Lovely right? Anyway just to clear everything up about Falcon, he is a very... dangerous man. Yes he kills the mutant kids, because of something. Anyway Next Chapter will be in Thalia's POV so I can clear a lot more things up. **

**Jason and Zeus came back YAY! but for how long? Will they leave Thalia because Hera hates her. I decided on adding another couple in this story since I love Leyna so much I'm adding it some point of time k? Awesome Have a nice day~ Sea-Star's Best Friend! **


	5. The meeting of change

**Sorry i haven't updated since the time when dinosaurs roamed the earth (Sarcasm) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these character's accept my super creepy Falcon dude and my other OC.**

* * *

3rd POV

"Oh I just love these little games!" A cruel man laughed looking into a magic reflecting bowl.

"Oh indeed master, little games are very much fun" A boy nervously laughed.

"Tell your petty Kronos, it's time to start moving in!" The man laughed.

"Yes Falcon. I will have Kronos ready so soon!" The same boy gleefully agreed.

"Why don't we add some more pieces into the lives of Nico Di'Angelo and Thalia Grace." Falcon laughed.

"Why are we targeting those two?" The young boy asked him.

"You must learn a lot Luke, and your most dangerous targets." Falcon said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Falcon?" Luke told the man.

"One day, I will be free. I'm immortal for now, but once I get rid of the mistakes my father made I will be free." Falcon mumbled.

"My lord, why be free. Don't you like to kill children?" A young man about the same age as Luke asked.

"Silence yourself." Luke hissed.

"The boy is curios, I absolutely love killing defenseless children, but Nico Di'Angelo and his little friends my end up destroying that. He and that weakling Thalia Grace have the ability to kill me. If I kill Di'Angelo I will be free." Falcon sneered, "Immortality and no jobs? The world will be mine!"

Falcon sneered as he crushed a miniature Earth between his fingers.

"With all the children I kill, All the mutants there powers only make me stronger." Falcon laughed.

"Kronos is most happy to help you in any way, Adrian send forth the message." Luke said and the boy hastily took off.

"By the time of the new moon, my enemies will be dead, just like Bianca Di'Angelo will be." Falcon laughed.

Thalia's POV

I woke up in a different room and started freaking out, and then I remembered everything that happened. This was my new room, just like this was my new house and new family. My clock read 7:00 so I got ready and head to my shower. I didn't take but 15 minutes before I headed downstairs. Zeus sat at the huge table alongside Hera and Jason.

"Good morning Thalia!" My father boomed.

"Ah, good morning sister!" Jason smiled.

Hera stayed quiet. I knew she disliked me and I couldn't blame her. Having one of your husband's children with another woman in your house was enough. I read her facial expression Don't-Talk-To-Me-And-Wont-Talk-To-you kinda thing.

"Zeus, why I am I here?" I asked him.

"Why, because I love you!" Zeus said happily.

"Lies! You never did, you abandoned me! Just like Hermes did to Luke!" I shouted at his father.

"Luke?" Zeus growled.

"Yes, and you abandoned me just like what happened to him." I snarled, I seriously didn't know why I was so angry.

"There is danger and I want to keep you safe!" Zeus yelled.

"I can take care of myself!" I shouted at him and walked out the door.

Then I remembered I had no ride to school so I had to go back inside. I went back to the kitchen and sat in an empty chair. My eyes were on the table.

"Excuse me miss, what would you like to eat?" A butler asked.

"A cheeseburger and a coke." I told him.

"For breakfast?" The Butler asked.

"Yes, thanks." I replied and he nodded.

In a few minutes a cheeseburger sat in front of me and a glass of coke. I took a bite and sighed at the great taste of a cheeseburger.

"So Thalia, what's your school like?" Jason asked me as we ate.

"Its ok I guess." I told him.

"Cool." He nodded, "You want to ride the bus with Leo and I?"

"What about Piper?" I asked him and he blushed.

"She rides sometimes and sometimes she doesn't." Jason answered me.

I looked up to see if Zeus and Hera were still at the table but they weren't. This was freaky, because I hadn't heard them get up.

"How did they sneak out that fast?" I asked as I finished my cheeseburger and coke.

"They do that, it used to freak me out, but now it doesn't." Jason sighed and looked at his watch.

"Its 7:30 we better head to the bus stop!" Jason told me and rushed out of the room.

You would think with a super rich family, that you'd actually get a ride to school. I sighed and went and grabbed my bag and phone from upstairs. When I hit the bottom of the stairs, Jason was waiting for me there.

"You ready?" He asked and I nodded.

As we walked down the stairs and toward the bus stop, Jason asked me a question.

"Who are all the mutated kids?" Jason asked.

"Well In our group there is Percy, Annabeth, Conner, Travis, Silena, Katie, Grover, Juniper, Clarisse, Beckondorf, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Castor and Pollux, and many others you'll get to meet. The bad people are Luke, Ethan and others I don't know the names of them." I told him, "Oh and there is Nico."

"Nico? Which side is he on?" Jason asked me.

"Nico Di'Angelo as best as I can figure is a neutral party. He doesn't talk to anyone and he doesn't choose a side. You'll know him when you see him. He's got raven colored hair that reaches his shoulders, black obsidian eyes and olive skin. He's got a dark personality and wears defiantly a lot of black accept his aviator jacket." I told him.

"I think you like him." Jason smirked.

"What? No I DO NOT LIKE NICO DI'ANGELO!" I yelled at him.

"Denial!" Jason teased.

"What about denial?" Piper asked walking beside Jason.

"I think Thalia has a crush." Jason told her.

"Jason!" I groaned, "Shut up!"

"Who would this person be?" Piper asked smiling at Jason causing him to blush.

"Nico Di'Angelo." Jason informed.

"I don't like him!" I argued.

"Anyway, are you riding the bus today piper?" Jason asked her.

"Yes, I told my dad that I didn't want to be takin' to school like a _rich_ girl." Piper sighed.

"Cool you can sit with me…I mean us." Jason stuttered.

"Really Jason, you want Piper to sit with you or us?" I teased causing him to blush alongside Piper.

"Shut up!" He said as we reached the bus stop.

"Hmm where's Leo at?" Jason asked.

"He isn't late ever!" Piper said.

I snorted, "He seems like the type that is late."

"He doesn't like people looking for him, like he doesn't want people to know where he lives." Jason answered sadly.

"I'm not late!" Leo shouted behind them and Jason and Piper started blabbing to him.

When the bus got there they kept on talking and I just sat in the back. The bus only had a few kids on it, so it wasn't crowded at least. As the bus headed to school, I got anxious. When the bus dropped us off at the school I quietly headed to my locker. I got my stuff out and started down the hall when I heard a slam and looked behind me to see Nico walking off angrily.

I just headed to the cafeteria and sat down with Annabeth and a few other peeps.

"Hey Thalia, the meeting is after school." Annabeth told me.

"Cool my brother and his friends are coming here." And right then Jason, piper, and Leo walked through the door. I waved at them and they walked over and sat down at the table after brief introductions.

"Thals, you seem happier." Annabeth noted and I smiled.

"Away from my abusive mother and found my brother!" I smiled at her.

"Someone is looking at you." Annabeth whispered under her breath.

I quickly looked up to see Nico sit down at an empty table and put his head in his hands.

"Bianca was Nico's sister wasn't she?" Annabeth asked me.

"Ya, so that makes Nico a mutant, right?" I answered her still staring at Nico.

"I guess so, maybe you should talk to him some time?" Annabeth asked I shook my head.

"Not yet, he has too much on his mind." I told her.

"Nico might be dead soon! Or join _Luke_ and his gang." Annabeth said.

"You always speak doomsday! How can Percy stand you?" I teased looking back at Annabeth.

Annabeth blushed, "I just plan ahead, and I can't help it."

"Oh my what ever shall we do?" I said sarcastically.

"Jerk." She pouted.

I looked back at Nico; I'll talk to him today though. Turns out I didn't get to talk to him. He got in a fight with a couple of kids beating the crap out of them and got sent to the principal's office at second hour. He didn't return so I guess he was sent home. Great, just great. In math we learned about multiply something I don't really care about. Annie does though. Every class that went by was boring without Nico, and my anxious feeling was still there. At lunch we talked about Falcon and what's been going on. Jason, Leo, and Piper wasn't in any of my classes even Lunch so I had to catch him in the halls and tell him about the meeting after school.

* * *

Finally the end of the day came, and I was more than relieved. SO I threw my homework in the waste bin, because it wasn't important and headed to Mr. Brunner's classroom. That's were we hold our meetings and other stuff. Technically, Chiron Brunner is a Centaur looking dude. He just hides the horse half in a magic wheelchair. Why? Well he had this genetic thing, like his cells were altered and now he has a horse bum. He wasn't a mutant, because he just wasn't. He liked being called Chiron the Centaur in our meeting and Mr. Brunner, the man in the wheelchair during school time.

Anyway, I entered his classroom and Chiron the Centaur greeted me with a smile.

"Good afternoon Thalia, it seems that you are one of the first people here."

He was right, only the Stolls, Annabeth and Katie were here. Right now Travis was bugging Katie by asking her random and odd questions like, why do squirrels have horns and which plant eats humans. Annabeth was _studying _for _math_! I walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"Annie! You will die tonight if you turn to page…152!" I said sarcastically.

"Page 153, 'cause I'm on 152." Annabeth laughed.

"Fine, Annabeth Chase daughter of the great Frederick Chase, you will die tonight if you turn to page 153!" I repeated myself and grabbed her math book.

"Hey!" She shouted as I waved it above her head.

I was a few inches taller than her, so she had to jump.

"You are just like Percy!" Annabeth shouted at me while smiling.

"Who's like me?" Percy randomly asked as he came in the door.

"Thalia is just like you!" Annabeth scowled.

"Oh really is that why you like each other, Because Percy acts like me?" I laughed causing both Annabeth and Percy to blush. I'm really good at that stuff. Piper Jason and Leo eventually joined me in teasing Kelp Head and Annie.

After a while of bickering and joking, Malcolm, the last kid, came strolling through the doors. We had roughly 20 kids assembled. We used to have more, but Falcon had been really busy in his murders, and some kids had to move to keep their cover.

"Well Hello Half-Bloods!" Chiron greeted happily.

"Half-Bloods? Is that some kind of sick joke?" Piper whispered at Jason.

"Shush!" I spat at her under my breath.

"…problems with our enemy." Chiron finished.

"It's true isn't it?" A girl who had one of the mutations of beauty. They squealed over crushes and stuff so we called them the Aphrodite group.

"What's true?" Kelp Head asked.

"Goode High might not be as safe as it was. Something Falcon is using and it's endangering us all." Chiron answered.

"What is causing it?" I asked.

"I think Falcon has teamed up with another one of our enemies." Chiron said grimly.

"The Titans?" Conner asked.

"Obviously the Titans Conner shut up!" Travis told his brother.

"So nothing that helps mutated kids like us I guess." Piper said.

"My dear please come up here. Bring your two friends." Chiron asked nicely.

Piper nodded and got up and pulled Jason and Leo up to the front. Chiron said something to them that I couldn't hear and then turned around smiling.

"Half-Bloods! We have 3 recruits!" Chiron said happily.

"I'm Piper, this is Jason, and that's Leo." Piper said smiling

"What are our mutations Dumpster Queen?" Drew asked meanly.

"Piper is like you Drew, she can charm speak, and has powers over beauty!" Chiron informed.

"Leo is good with tools. He is like Beckondorf!" Chiron continued.

"No…I'm not like this Beckondorf." Leo said and held up his hand. In seconds a flame danced across his palm.

"A fire user!" someone said.

"That's bad luck!" another said.

BOOM BOOM

"Quiet down RIGHT now!" Chiron shouted, "We have more important matters!"

Everyone obeyed.

"Jason Grace is just like his sister Thalia, but can control the winds, making him fly." Chiron finished.

Everyone nodded and welcomed them by a round of applause like everyone else got.

"Jason, Piper, Leo welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Chiron informed, "You must repeat the oath that everyone else took. You must repeat '_Leaving no mutant behind no matter what power, we fight as one and we are the Half-Bloods of Camp Half-Blood.'" _

All three of them repeated the oath and they got another round of applause. They sat down, cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Thalia can I talk to you for a second, Percy! Annabeth! Inform everyone about the rest of the week plans." Chiron said and Wheeled himself and I out in the hall.

"What's up Mr. Brunner?" I asked him.

"Thalia, I heard about Nico Di'Angelo and his sister Bianca Di

Angelo. I'm having Rachel come down later and tell us something about their destinies. It's vital you get Nico on our side, he is a very dangerous enemy and we need him on our side." Chiron told me and I nodded.

He smiled at me and led me back into the room. He helped Annabeth and Percy about the activities when the doors burst open and Rachel Elizabeth Dare came running in.

"Hello Rachel! Michael get a stool for her." Chiron informed with much authority.

Michael quickly obeyed and got the stool out of the corner of the room. Rachel sat down and closed her eyes and when she opened them again they glowed a misty green.

_Death is our savior_

_Angels in the dark_

_Either way the coin falls_

_We win our lose by the grace_

_Hunted till gone_

_Or gifted a long-term_

**(A/N I know horrible prophecy thing.) **

"Thank you Rachel!" Chiron said, and she nodded her eyes now back to normal.

"How can Death be our savior?" Travis asked.

"What about Angels in the dark and what coin?" Silena asked.

"You know the 'prophecy' will not be clear till it has happened. I figure Death must be someone's name since it's plural." Annabeth spoke up.

Everyone nodded around her, because she talked the most sense. If Annabeth agreed to something, everyone else agreed to that same thing.

"Oh My GODS!" A girl yelled.

"WHAT!" another person asked.

"Bianca Di'Angelo is awake, and something is closing in on her!" The same girl yelled.

"How do you know that Lacy?" Chiron asked.

"My mortal friend had to go to the hospital! There was this dude freaking out worrying about his sister or something." Lacy said.

_Nico_ I thought.

"Thalia, you must go to the hospital, bring Percy, and Annabeth!" Chiron instructed me and I nodded he handed me a small device.

"Help you see whatever dangers you'll encounter." Chiron said and a smiled.

Look I don't like taking orders from people, but when there's someone's life in danger. Well there is no choice but to help. Unless it's Kelp Head, he can take care of himself. So I ran out the door with Annabeth and Percy following me. Percy and Annabeth. Luckily Percy had a car that he could drive unlike Annabeth or I. Soon we were driving to the Hospital in a blue car. We went straight to Mercy Hospital which is where Chiron told us she was. We parked in the visitor's area. I rushed in ahead of the couple; shh don't tell them that I said that. I knew that Nico would probably be in there, and then I could talk to him like Annie had suggested.

"Hello ma'am can I help you with anything?"

"Ya, my friends and I need to see Bianca Di'Angelo." I told her and she wrote something down.

"What's your name?" she asked

"I'm…uh… Thalia _Grace,_ that's Percy Jackson and the girl, is Annabeth Chase." And she nodded and handed me a note.

"Room 140 ok?" She informed me.

"Ok Thanks ma'am." I said and rushed pulling the confused Kelp head and Annabeth.

I quickly checked the small device and saw that there was no falcon, no evil force. I didn't understand, didn't Lacy say something was closing in. We must've chased it away. I thought and continued on.

The rooms read,_ 138…139…BAM_ I ran into someone and before a fell, arms grabbed my waist and stopped me from hitting the ground. I looked up and stared at a pair of Black, obsidian eyes.

_Nico Di'Angelo_

* * *

**My next update wont take as long, and just a warning, i know the Camp half-blood thing at school is weird like a lot! Oh Falcon is a murder, and to clear this up a bit, he absorbs the powers of the children he kills and is kinda immortal. :D enjoy!**


	6. Bittersweet Goodbye's and New powers

**Hello everyone I would like to thank Angel of Darkness will get you for the constant reviews. It really helps me keep writing :D**

**anyway Disclamier: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters. I do own Creep Falcon :D **

* * *

Nico's POV

I woke up at 4:00, so I only slept for a few hours. I checked my phone which the light was blinking. I lazily picked it up and flipped the screen. The message took my breath away, quite literally.

_Bianca Di'Angelo is awake._ It read and I forgot how to breathe. I jumped up quickly and I grabbed everything I needed and jumped through my wall, and arrived at the front entrance. I suddenly felt drowsy, but that's never happened before. I walked through the glass doors and went to the receptionist desk.

"Hello sir, how are you doing today?" The perky receptionist greeted.

"I'm here to see someone." I stated.

"And who would that be?" The lady asked.

"Bianca Di'Angelo." I answered and she started to type on her dainty keyboard.

"Room 140 sir, I don't think you'll get to see her sir, and by the way what's your name?" She asked.

"Nico… Di'Angelo" I said and she nodded with a creepy smile.

I took off running and in no time I reached room 140, only to be stopped by a doctor.

"Whoa there young man, what do ya think ya doin'?" He said with an accent.

"My sister is in there." I said pointing at the door.

"Ya, well ya can't see her right just now, that's the lead docs orders." The man replied.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HER.?" I shouted.

"Keep yer voice down young man, she was in a comatose state, and we have to make sure the lass is stable 'nough" The man replied simply.

"I was the one who brought her here and I'm her brother! If she is awake I WANT TO SEE HER!" I yelled and yes the man was trying to be nice and all, but my evil side wanted to kill him.

Could I control it? Maybe, but the odds weren't in my favor that day. Before I knew it the Doctor was backing away from me, a table was upside down, and chairs were thrown this way and that.

"Oh my gods… I'm so sorry I'll clean this up!" I said hurriedly and started to clean things up.

I finished by putting the table on the right side and turned around and slammed straight into someone. I saw a flurry of black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. I knew it was Thalia, so my reflexes kicked in and my hands grabbed her by the waist and stopped her from falling. I stared into her blue eyes and she stared back into mine. The whole world melted away and we just looked into each other's eyes. I didn't even notice that we both stared leaning in until someone cleared their throat and Thalia and I jumped apart. I felt my face grow warm and from what I saw Thalia's beautiful face grew warm at the same time. She absent mindedly tucked a piece of hair behind her ears and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Um…uh… hi, I…um…I mean…uh…" Thalia stuttered.

"What Thalia means to say is that, Percy, Thalia, and I came when we heard your sister was waking, and we want to talk to you." A blonde stated.

"Annabeth!" Percy groaned.

"What!" The blonde snapped at him.

"I was going to greet Nico!" Percy sighed.

"Whatever." Annabeth sighed.

I flipped my long hair in frustration, "Why do you want to talk to me?"

Thalia was looking at me again, so the other girl, Annabeth answered, "Because it has something to do with possible…anger issues and _mutations_. Also Falcon."

I stopped dead, "How do you know Falcon?"

"Gee I happened to bake him some cookies." Percy said sarcastically.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain, We are very much like you Nico, you and your sister are in…" Annabeth started.

"Danger?" I replied coldly, "I've been on my own for a _very_ long time. No mom, no dad and no family accept a sister. Now she's in the hospital and I…I…feel death."

"Death?" Percy questioned.

"You can feel death?" Thalia asked wide eyed.

_Great going you scared the cutest girl I know. _I thought.

"Well, I can feel when someone dies, how they die, and when someone is going to die. I feel like someone is going to die right now, but I don't know who." I informed.

"Sooooooooo cool!" Thalia smiled.

I smiled back, "Not really, it's a…uh pain. I can shadow travel to, like run into a wall and a shadow transports me somewhere else. I can't _raise_ the dead…like…Bianca could…I mean can. Bianca was like me in some ways and in other ways. She raised the dead, I can't, she can speak to the dead, I can't and she could make those who were dead follow her…us whatever the case." My smile faded.

"You mean that you and Bianca…" Thalia started her voice making my heart flutter.

Wait, my heart doesn't flutter for _anyone_! I think I actually like a girl. I'm going to remind myself to bash my head against a wall a few times.

"Shared most of the same powers. Bianca somehow gave me her share. I feel like I'm stronger. We were able to play off of each other's reserves, each others powers. Now I can't feel her at all." I finished, it was true. I didn't feel Bianca's power anymore. There was always a faint little tingle when Bianca was around me that came from our shared power. Even this close I could feel her emotions, and the tingle. Now I can't, that was part of the reasons I wanted to see her.

"They won't let me in though…to see her." I said sadly and then I felt someone died on the second floor. A young boy, about 8 died from heart failure. His name was Tommy Andreson. This was one of the reasons I hated my power.

"Guys you remember what Rachel said?" Thalia whispered, "_Death is our savior_

_Angels in the dark_?"

"Hey Nico what does Di'Angelo mean?" Percy asked me.

"Uh… of angels why?" I asked them.

"He feels when people die… and his last name is of Angels" Annabeth whispered.

"Guys I'm not following this." I said.

"NICO!" I heard my sister's voice yell and I started running.

"Bianca?" I ran into room 140 were she laid in a bed.

"Nico?" she asked again.

"Right here Bianca!" I said running to her bedside.

"I can't see Nico…am I going to die brother I can't tell anymore." Bianca said weakly.

I closed my eyes and concentrated real hard. I saw a grave and a man walking away. I concentrated on moving closer to the grave. I barely was able to read the wordings, but it came out like

_Bianca Anlde'igo _

_13993120-_

_rca adccirnt cuasign cmoa_

I knew what it read.

**_Bianca Di'Angelo_**

**_1993-2013_**

**_Car accident causing coma._**

Then the image shifted to a different grave with Bianca's name on it. This one was clear as day, and I knew it was the real one. This one said.

**_Bianca Di'Angelo_**

**_1993-2013_**

**_Murdered by Falcon_**

**_Last words' Run Brother_**

"Bianca I…I saw that you…and" I couldn't finish. Tears spilled out of my eyes and I held onto Bianca's hand.

"I die, don't I?" She asked.

I could only nod.

"Nico, it's ok. Were death's children aren't we? You'll always be able to see me." She smiled, "And you'll…have a little peace of me when I die."

"Bianca, but…" I tried to sat It won't be the same.

"Don't…worry brother. My powers are now yours. Go kill Falcon for me. Run Brother…" She said and her heart monitor made a long beep. My bones creaked and my heart hurt. The pain was a searing kind and I bent over and groaned in pain. Doctors pushed me out and tried starting her heart again, but I knew, I knew Falcon had killed my sister and I would have revenge. I felt Bianca's life source rip away from me. It hurt, and I cried and I cried. Thalia tried comforting me, but a stayed away from them. Right now I held all the power now. I was completely a death child. Bianca was gone, just like everyone else. A tingle in the air made my nerves start jumping.

"Thalia, Percy, Annabeth…We must get out of here." I said hurriedly.

"Why they'll ask questions…and bad things will happen after that!" Percy said.

"No Falcon…he's here."

* * *

**One question...who was that man walking away from Bianca's grave? hmmmmm. I gave another Cliffhanger and i feel like Rick Riordan now. **

**Also, I didn't want Nico to lose his sister like that. It breaks my heart because I love Nico sooo much. Nico is one of my characters ok. Anyway review please... and enjoy the chapter- Sea-Star's Best Friend. **


	7. In his clutches

**Hi! Sorry for the wait, but school started...so it's been quite crazy. Sorry if this chapter is HORRIBLE. I think it is at least, but it will get better don't fret. I just was rushed and not much time. SO i apologize**

**Disclaimer: I only own Falcon, Melvyn, and Fred. Rick Riordan owns the rest of the Percy Jackson characters.**

**I also apologize for my OOC peeps. It was pointed out to me in a review and I would like to thank you for pointing it out for me. :D That will help me out later on.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY AND GIVING IT A CHANCE AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

* * *

THALIA'S POV

_"No Falcon…He's here."_ Nico said in a dark tone.

**Boom! (A/N That was really lame)**

The front half of the Hospital exploded, which happened to be the kid section. Little kids screamed in absolute terror and pain, and some were quiet. The whole building started collapsing.

"We have to get the people out!" Annabeth cried and secretly I agreed, but what could we do?

Laughter bounced off the walls of the collapsing building, sending dust and tiles falling and all four of us took of running. We ducked and dodged debris. A little kid was lying on the ground. Her wheelchair had been smashed and blood ran down her face and her eyes were glassy. Her leg was bent in the wrong way, but I don't think she could feel it. Something was in her back that made Annabeth cry. I looked and saw a rod coming out of it.

"Can you hear me?" I asked her almost in tears myself chocking on the words.

"No, she can't…she is almost dead. Leave her. She can't feel any pain." Nico whispered.

We kept going, but I didn't feel right. We shouldn't have left her behind right. We turned down a hall as the roof caved in on the section we had been in. There was no light in the hallway, but I could see bodies. There were at least 17 maybe 18 bodies of nurses, doctors and patients. We raced down the hallway before a voice stopped us.

"Ta…take…m…y…litt…le…g...irl." A woman said in a raspy voice weakly holding up a baby, around a year or so. The baby had bright green eyes and brownish type of hair.

"Can we help you, so you can go with her?" Percy asked looking around trying to find a way of getting her out.

"N…no…take…her…Pl…ease…please…take…Sadie." The woman said before she almost dropped the baby and I caught it.

"We'll take care of her; she'll make it out ok?" I reassured her and the woman smiled one last time before she went limp.

Her eyes didn't blink once, and I knew that she was gone. The building quit rocking back and forth and the floor creaked and groaned. Percy threw stuff in anger talking about how he could've saved everyone if her just could've thought about using his powers. The front half collapsed and we had no way of getting out. Just happens that Sadie started to cry and so I handed her off to Annabeth and she soothed the baby as best she can. I closed the woman's eye lids, but I knew they would just pop back open.

"There is no way out!" Percy yelled in frustration. He tried everything, but he couldn't find anything to get us across the gap.

We heard nothing, and I knew we probably the last ones alive in this building. I looked over to see Nico still struggling with the death of his sister and I looked to Annabeth who cradled the little kid with much sadness.

"I can get us out." Nico said quietly, "Shadow travel."

"You can?" I asked him as I looked at the walls.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. Maybe with enough electricity I could bring this place down enough to clear something. I may not be as smart as Annabeth, but I still had _some_ brains. The roof had collapsed correct, so the top was clear all I had to do was move enough debris and get us out.

_If It don't fall the wrong way and crush you _the bad part of my brain thought. It should work.

"Annabeth!" I shouted.

"W-what Thalia?" She said miserably.

"We can get out of here, by using our mutations! Nico can't transport us all can he?" I asked.

"Not really, I'd have to move you one at a time and that…could be dangerous." He replied sadly.

"If I can strike that pile there, then Percy could push it with water. Annabeth, are my calculations right?" I said.

"Maybe…give me a second." She said, and I could see her gears working inside her head.

"Yes if Percy and you work like juxtaposition then the balance of the two powers and merging them could create an Electrical Current that would move stuff." Annabeth said all geeky and stuff.

"Ya, well cool." Percy stated and I smiled.

"Let's get started! I need some metal lots of metal." I stated and Percy walked to the edge and the floor groaned and buckled, causing it to collapse underneath him.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled and raced forward juggling a little baby in her arms who had been unnaturally quiet.

"No it's fine Annabeth…I only sank a little bit." Percy shouted back.

"A little bit?" I said while racing over to him.

He was right. The floor only sunk in a little bit. Another Idea popped into my head.

"Percy get out." I demanded.

"Ya, if I could…I would Thalia!" Percy snorted and Nico walked up to him and pulled him out.

"Thanks Nico." He stated.

I walked over and dragged a metal container that was under a dead doctor named . I threw it into the hole and Nico grabbed another. With each metal clang the baby started squirming. Percy dragged a piece of metal over and threw it into the pit. We found as much as we could and took a breather. Annabeth was rocking the baby in her arms.

"Move back!" I shouted and Percy and Annabeth did so.

"Thalia, don't worry about us…I'll put up a wall to keep us safe." Nico said and I nodded. He quickly joined Percy and Annabeth.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Let's see if I can call on some lighting without becoming angry. I imagined everything that had happened in the past few days. I called to the storms, and the crackling electricity. Thunder started to rumble outside, and rain started to leak threw the cracks in the building. I concentrated a little harder and to my call I felt lightning crackle threw the sky. I opened my eyes and looked at the hole. I felt a tugging sensation in my gut. I willed for the Lightning to obey me, and it did. I released it and it hit ground so fast that it was a missile. I saw Nico throw up some kind of black shield before my lightning hit the ground. It smelled like fried mixtures. Something you do not want to smell. Sadie started crying like crazy and Annabeth was shushing her. The smoke faded and there was a hole leading to the darkness.

"Come on! It should be clear!" I shouted gleefully and Annabeth and Percy Scrambled to join me. Nico jumped in alongside Percy to help Annabeth and I in. The place was crackling with energy.

"Good job Thalia!" Percy told me and we walked straight out into an opening field.

"What?" Annabeth questioned holding Sadie cautiously.

I was just as confused until the receptionist lady appeared in front of us with no wounds all together.

"Thalia Grace!" She clucked.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"Why I came here to warn you!" She smiled.

"About what!" Annabeth shouted.

"Your challenges to come! For now I delivered you to a safe place. The police are looking for you." She laughed.

"You sent us here?" Percy asked.

"Yes, your little friend, _Falcon_, was after you. He's a quiet one, I like him. Sadly, I can not help him this time, because you alone will help my kind. Free us, so I might as well grant you at least one favor." She said proudly.

"Well…Thank you?" I asked.

"You'll have to find your friend; he didn't ever trust me again. It was always Alectro is a mean old hag." She sighed.

"What friend?" I asked.

"Why…you didn't notice? Where is Nico Di Angelo?" She laughed.

And I looked back in shock.

* * *

Nico's POV

Gagged, and blindfolded. That is what they did. Seven guys grabbed me through a shadow. Is that possibly, I have no idea really. They dragged me into a city that I hadn't been at before. Daylight streamed through the square and they threw me into a van. One guy had punched me and knocked me out. I woke up a little while later, still gagged and my hands were tied. I heard the men talking in the front, so they hadn't known that I was awake. I sat up groggily and evaluated my surroundings. There were only two guys in the front, but seven guys who 'mugged' me. They had tools where I was, hammers, drills, that kind of stuff. We were on the highway, and that's when I remembered what happened. Bianca was dead. She had died and we had gotten trapped in a collapsing hospital building.

"…moving in." I heard one man say.

"No Fred, that's a lie." The other replied.

"You sure Melvyn?" Fred asked.

"Ya, The team isn't moving in on them yet!" The other man, Melvyn wasn't it?

"Shh the radio is going." Fred said.

_"Do you have the target."_ A voice came over the radio.

"Yes Alpha one, the cow is in the barn." I think Fred said.

"_Good, Kronos will reward you greatly, and Falcon will be pleased."_

Oh Great! I'm going to Falcon.

* * *

**Bad chapter I know sorry, but thanks for reading! Funny thing While I was writing this I had listen to three different songs, Powerless by Linking Park, Its Time by Imagine Dragons and On top of the World by Imagine Dragons. Sorry that was random. Have a nice day!**

**-Sea-Star's Best Friend**


	8. Meeting our New allies

**Hi sorry for not updating for a long time, but school started then we had Old threshers in and I had to work there. Sorry though please don't be angry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Falcon, Jenna, Melvyn, Tyler, Jack, Mia and a couple other OC's. I apologize for all the bad grammer, but Enjoy. Feel free to ask me questions!**

* * *

Thalia's POV

No Nico. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"NICO!" Percy yelled.

Silence, nothing. Nico Di'Angelo had not come with us, but were had he gone? Then I remembered what Alectro had said. _"Yes, your little friend, Falcon, was after you. He's a quiet one, I like him. Sadly, I can not help him this time, because you alone will help my kind. Free us, so I might as well grant you at least one favor."_

"Falcon has him." I stated quietly.

"Gods no…that can't happen!" Percy growled.

I mentally took note of where we were. The little opening we were in must've been a forest. You know the happy cheery kind with butterflies and bright stream of sunlight making you all warm and fuzzy inside? That was kinda what this place felt like. It made me uneasy though, the birds chirping and everything just dandy.

Sadie started full-out bawling and Annabeth took out some sort of dagger. Chiron Brunner always implanted into our minds that we would always need weapons from Falcon and his men. I'm still pretty sure that Percy carried a cheap pen that transformed into a sword called Riptide and Annabeth like to stick with the dagger that…Luke… had given to her when we were younger. It made sense huh? Something prowled around the edge of the forest, and it freaked me out. I thought Alectro said this place was safe! The sunlight started fading, as if it was dyeing. More things prowled at the edge of the forest. Things that filled me with such fear I will NOT explain it. A snarl quieted down Sadie and Percy brought out Riptide. The ground pitched back and forth throwing me off-balance as well as Percy and Annabeth and that's when I caught a glimpse of one of the creatures. It was wolf like, but with crystals jutting out of its back and multiple colored eyes. Small canine fangs hung from the upped jaw and huge shark like teeth existed on the lower jaw. Its fur was brownish and its tail…it was alive. A black and red snake hissed at us. This thing had HUGE paws, massive claws and real muscle. Another one appeared out of the trees and it was different. The body of a panther and the wings of an eagle. This one wasn't as scary as the other. Some more surrounded us and then a human appeared. She had short blonde hair and a pale skin. Her eyes were imitating, one blue and one green.

"Welcome to our territory." She said deep and dangerous like.

With a flick of her wrist Percy and Annabeth's weapons flew out of their hands.

"I am the daughter of the great hero Jack, and the leader of the Shemosora, and you need our help." She said and turned around toward the forest.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Jenna, and you are Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase." The girl, Jenna, said.

"How did you know our names?" I asked.

"Thalia Grace… we've been waiting for you to save us for 400 years."

Nico's POV

How long did I have? Minutes? Hours? I needed to know where we were going, because I needed to get out. I could easily tell that we were on a highway. The tires moved a lot faster and less bumps.

"You missed the turn you IDIOT!" Fred shouted.

"Shut up! You can't even drive!" Melvyn yelled.

"Just stop and turn around!" Fred sighed.

"I am!" Melvyn exclaimed and in fact he was. The car stopped for a few seconds, and I could only guess we were turning around.

"He's awake!" Fred exclaimed.

Wait who is awake? I realized it to late. Something hit me in the head and I passed out. It's tough to remember stuff when you get knocked out. The dreams that come after are vicious. I didn't know if this one was good or not. It started out in a small forest.

_Two people hustled along in a dark forest. One carried a bundle and looking over her shoulder a lot. They stopped at a pile of rocks and phased through them. I'm not kidding, they went right through them! My dream self followed. They were sitting down on a rock with no fire to see what they looked like._

_"She'll be different." The women said._

_"Yes I know…but with the help of the offspring of death and lightning our enemy will cease to exist." The other one said…a man._

_"Falcon stirs once again in a million years or so." The women said._

_"It is only the beginning, It wont happen in our life time." The man answered her seriously._

_"I know…Falcon will kill all of us… Mutants and Shemosoras. For once and alliance will have to be made." The women said distasteful._

_"The strongest of the mutants would be Nico Di'Angelo and Thalia Grace." The man said._

_"Oh Jack, what we have down to help Jenna…" The women sighed._

_"You know we had to defeat the corrupted on our side to start this." Jack answered._

_"Was it our fault that Falcon has awaken once again, and once he makes an alliance with Kronos who's the most powerful evil Mutant and immortal also, The whole world will fall." The women said._

_"No Mia, it wasn't our fault Humans, thanks to you, trust us now…" Jack trailed off._

_"We'll never be able to go back will we?" Mia asked._

_"With Falcon on my tail…I wont…but you aren't the same as me, but I'll be here till the Rexas line fails."_

_50 YEARS LATER_

_A small girl stood at the edge of a forest. She was 8 or 9 years old with long blonde hair and wearing gnarled clothes._

_"Papa, I made it. Falcon is a dead man!" She cried and entered the creepy forest. My dream them shifted again, The time must've speed by, by a hundred years of so. Cars and buildings suddenly crowded around the small forest like place and humans walked by it as if it didn't even exist. Everything sped up and I was in a clearing. 40-50 human like figures were sitting cross-legged in a weird circle with a hole in the front. A proud person stood up._

_"The fates have picked our new leader. She is __**young**__, but the one to find our saviors." The boy announced. Obviously displeased with the choice._

_"Please stand for Jenna, 100 years and daughter of the great hero Jack!" The boy ordered and everyone got to their feet and chanted_

_ "Hermosla Vantralo Calanese Myf!"_

_A girl looking about 13-14 years of age walked out of the dark and she was glowing. She filled in the circle. _

_ "Kezmora!" The girl said making the group quiet down. _

_ "The ancients have decreed that the ancient ways be restored." Jenna shouted._

_**Back to present**_

I woke up in a dark room with chains around my wrists and ankles, It was a stone room made of bones. Children's bones and bodies. So much death radiated off toward me. So much death and destruction that falcon causes. He must be stopped. I hoped Thalia was okay. Wait, what did I just say? Where did that come from? I don't like Thalia! Shut up Nico, this is not the time for this. Evaluate your situation like Bianca taught you to. The chains were made of a deadly, disease ridden, strong kind of metal. I didn't know the name of it though sadly. I rattled it as much as I could.

"They won't let you out boy." A voice said in the dark.

"What? Who are you?" I asked dangerously.

"That's not important, right now Falcon will come to get you in 3.8 minutes if he does I foresee bad things happening. The monster won't be destroyed, but I see a way of you getting out though." The man said, "After all I always pick the winning side and it happens to be the Mutants."

"Who are you though?" I asked.

"I am Prometheus. Do you want out or not?" The man asked hurriedly, "2.54 minutes left!"

"How do I get out then Prometheus?" I questioned.

"Why raise the dead!" and with that Prometheus was gone.

"Raise the dead." I asked to the empty space.

Then it hit me, the bones! They had a living aurora to them. Maybe I could raise the dead like Bianca did and get out. Could I bring her back? I mentally slapped myself, get a grip Nico! I concentrated on the dead things around me and my gut started to literally pull and expand! I released the pain and BAM the wall exploded sending piles of bones to the ground and they started knitting themselves together. SLASH, something cut my chains and released me. A ghostly man stood in front of me with a crooked grin. He held a pure black sword in his hand. Black hilt and blade. Obsidian was the metal that the blade used. COOL!

"_Thank you ghost king, we are now freeeeeeeeeeeeeee_." The man whispered.

"_Thank you ghost king!_" A little boy said.

"You_ must get away ghost king, you must Fleeeeeeeeee!" _A little girl whispered/ cried.

The man handed me his own sword and smiled at me again. The blade strangely felt balanced in my hand.

_"My ghost king, it is your birthrights now go my friend! Go Son of Death."_ The man said and disappeared along with the other entire ghosts leaving me with a couple of old skeletons. When I moved they moved also.

"_one minute_!" a voice blew in.

Yep I best get moving. I went to the back wall and imagined myself blending in with it right as the door opened.

"Where is the boy?" A man yelled.

"The boy has gone! Tell Falcon the boy is…" Slash…the man's throat was cut my swift blade, all the others with the similar treatment and I flew out. Stairs faced me and I flew up them to. Not even out of breathe when I hit the top and I ran through the dark building. I ran into one kid, who looked at me with pain in his eyes and sadness. Something had his arms tied and I cut that. A huge grin appeared on the kid's face and I took off. The kid following behind me. A huge man faced me and _poof_ he was a dandelion. I looked behind me and saw the kid smile at me.

"I'm Tyler!" He said cheerfully, "We need your help."

"We?" I asked cautiously

"Yes, were trapped in this house." Tyler said and took off in one direction.

He led me through small compartments and shafts until we reached a well light room. A huge amount of kids sat there, all tied to the wall. Some with ripped skin, bones the wrong angle, and some were dead or dying.

"He tortures us all with a binding. Your sword freed me please free them now." Tyler said.

"Where do they put the dead?" I asked, because I had a vague feeling I knew where.

"I don't know…they say in the walls." Tyler said.

"TYLER!" A girl yelled trying in vain to get up and reach him.

"Tyler's back?" one said.

"He's alive!" Another said.

"TYLER IS ALIVE." Another cried.

"Death's son! Tyler found Death's son!" A young girl about 8 cried.

I smiled, these kids where waiting and being tortured. I would free them. A held my new sword with pride and cut each and every single bond the held all the mutants. The healthy ones helped carry the injured and dying kids. No one could help the dead, which was over half.

"Where are the guards or something like that." I asked Tyler.

"We don't need guards, you killed most of them, but when we reach the open air our spirits will go to Elysium or where ever we go when we die." Tyler said.

"You're dead?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Yes the bonds that held us, killed us and kept our spirits from running. The dead bodies you see are us. I am right over there." Tyler said pointing to a body lying in Iron chains by the back wall and then got tackled by a girl wrapping him up in a bear hug.

I wanted to get them outside so they could be free again and ran out the door, hundreds of ghost like people followed.

"Once we are freed, Falcon will be very weak, for he feeds of the souls of us." Tyler said, which freaked me out.

When we hit the Iron doors and I pushed them open all the spirits floated out and dispersed and many said thank you and thank the gods you came or we are forever in your debt and they were gone. The only one left was Tyler who smiled at me one last time.

"I'll probably see you again…if you succeed on beating Falcon, maybe we can return to our mortal bodies if they are still there. If I do I'll come looking for you, _friend_." Tyler said.

"Goodbye Tyler, may the gods be with you!" I yelled to him as his molecules started disappearing.

"Goodbye Ghost King, thank you for freeing us…you have a fighting edge now…go find your friends, you aren't far off!" Tyler said and disappeared.

A gold faint dust type stuff 'pointed' to the left and that was the way I went.

* * *

**It might not make sense now...but TRUST me it will soon! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW Everyone who does may be mentioned in my next chapter in the Author notes!**


	9. The story of Jenna's past

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT...I'll make it up to you. Also I apologize for the crappy chapter you will read and just bear it for awhile. I am so sorry I feel like I'm going to torture you all!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson characters, but I do own the plot, Falcon, Tyler Jenna, the new species and whatever else that you don't understand enjoy**

* * *

I ran with all my might, no doubt that Falcon will be sending his greatest trackers out. Tyler had said that Falcon would be weaker now! Maybe once I reach Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth we could face him. Revenge for Bianca and revenge for those kids. They didn't feel dead though…it was as if the souls were lost. They'll have to walk the Earth forever, stupid Falcon. I'm going to kill him, but not yet. I had to find the others, but they could be on the other side of the planet for all I knew, but Tyler said they wouldn't be far. I met some ghosts once who had pointed me in a direction once and said it wasn't far; Bianca and I had to walk for _three_ days. I wish she was here, but nothing can change that. I probably could raise her from the dead, but what if she isn't happy about that, or angry that I would do something like that?

_I am here Nico_ A voice whispered through the air.

"Bianca?" I asked, feeling a ghostly presence or more than one.

_Yes, my silly little brother, we are almost all here. Mom, me your new friends and many others! _The voice answered.

"Can…I see you?" I asked quietly.

_Not even a figlio della morte can see us in our real ghostly form, but we __**are**__ here Nico. We won't ever abandon you until you see us. Together till the end Nico. _ Bianca said.

"I'm gonna die?" I asked.

_That we don't know, but don't think on it. Your almost to the end Nico…it's almost all over. _Bianca said, making me feel a little better.

"What was the prophecy sister?" I questioned her.

_Do you really want to hear it?_ She asked.

"Yes, I need to see what we're up against" I said seriously.

_Fine Nico, but it won't be good. _

_Death is our savior_

_Angels in the dark_

_Either way the coin falls_

_We win our lose by the grace_

_Hunted till gone_

_Or gifted a long term. Bianca said sadly._

"Death is our savior? Does that mean someone dies, or that someone born of death?"

_I don't know Nico. We must go…_

"What! No Bianca don't leave...it hurts when you do." I shouted out.

_I would scold you for not listening fratellino, we will always be with you Nico all of us._

**_All of us my friend. _**Tyler said.

**_Semper pueri mei vobiscum, nolite timere. _** My mother said.

**My son what your mother means is true! Do not fear. **My father said and with that they were gone.

I finally noticed where I was. A dark forest, not that it scared me. I'm a _figlio della morte _as Bianca said. I supposedly scare fear itself. All the reason I must kill Falcon, and now I do feel all the dead around me. I feel them all, and instead of being afraid like I once was, I was comforted by an enjoyable cold feeling. The dead would always have open arms for me when the living does not. The dead would help me fight; because that's what I was…I was the Ghost King.

* * *

** Thalia's POV**

_"Thalia Grace… we've been waiting for you to save us for 400 years."_

"Whoa…what?" I asked…for the first time, hate to admit, I had been caught of guard.

"The Shemosora do not like being asked questions, but we'll manage. Thalia come with me and I'll explain everything you need. Steve! Cylie! Look for the other great one…The Ghost King! Alicia lead the other _mutants_ to the human quarters." Jenna ordered and everyone quickly obeyed.

She led me deep into the forest and till we came into another clearing. There was 3 throne like seats made of forestry and other stuff I don't know how to explain. The ground was even till it dropped down like a cliff. Stone archways sprouted out of the ground as if was trying to hold the sky and the Shemosora accompanied Jenna until she dismissed them. I saw an inscription on one of the walls and it said '_Jennif_ 23015' _The rest of the writing must have faded.

"So its great to see you, we haven't had a human like creature for 100 years. It's a bit of a change. I am personally glad our saviors are here."

"Your name is Jennifer." I stated…finally it made sense.

"…Yes…but that's just my human name, my fake life name. I am the Great Jenna. Daughter of Jack and dare I say the human Mia." She answered casually.

"First you said that bit about your parents being Jack and Mia, you said that already and what is wrong with being human and that makes you half-human right?" I interrupted.

"Well…see we aren't exactly wrote down in any stories or anything. No culture nothing we are invisible creatures, which makes us able to exist without really existing. Recently…for us not you…about 50 years ago…I rose to the leader position. We needed a strong warrior that was a mixed blood, and the fates chose me. I knew what human nature was and I _had_ the human nature. We've had major disputes in the past and the last one made us hate them to no extent. Then my father, who was a mixed blood also, was exiled from the clan on Iscre…" She started.

"Hold on did you say Ice cream? I could use some." I interrupted.

"Iscre, the Shemosora ancestral home, anyway they sent him were mixed bloods go. See humans did exist on our planet…not many though. Anyway he was sent to Earth and happened to literally run into Mia. They hated each other at first, but Jack figured out he couldn't live on Earth right, so where did he go? To Mia's house, through her window. She happened to be awake at the time so they talked, him of his past life. Why his eyes were weird and her of the enemy chasing after her. They eventually defeated it, but causing Iscre to be destroyed and our creatures came here. The humans were still in colonial times when they came and we fought. We had Shemosora clans already, this one included and we still got along with the humans. When the ones from Iscre hit, they tried to control the humans and of course they didn't like it. We went to war. Mia was pregnant than and so Jack and her fled and they were hunted down. When Mia had killed the Great one, she had awakened the demon. Falcon. He hunted Mia down, because she was a mutant and many others. Jack protected his child and her to his last extent. When she had me…well Jack was dying. He died when I was 7, and Falcon continued hunting us. My mother was good even though my kind hated her and the humans for raising our greatest enemy so they hunted her to. She told me as much as she could, and I did understand. Falcon eventually caught up and killed Mia when I was 8, and I ran. I reached a clan and when I entered my powers woke up. I could shape-shift! I was attacked, but easily defended myself and that's when the fates whispered into the leader's ear. After that he personally trained me hard, and unforgiving. After a couple years Falcon attacked us more and I was named leader. Humans were made into mercenaries and we killed many. Make any sense Thalia?" She asked.

"No, but a little bit does." I answered.

"That's all you need though, what you need to know, Humans or mutants need our help as we need yours." She explained, "Nico Di'Angelo was meant to lead us, but until he shows you'll lead us."

_Lovely I'm a leader…and cue the end of the world!_

* * *

**This must've been horrid, and I'm sorry, but its all winding down. If they had a crappy chapter award I'd win first place. There are so many problems with my story and i observed it, but I'd like to thank all my supportive readers. Without you this story would be in the trash! No kidding, but thank you all and please review!**


	10. We have a slight problem

**Hello all you Demigods out there! Sorry for the lateness for this...and for the quality of text as Annabeth would say. Anyway**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here except Jenna, Falcon, and the plot.**

* * *

"No… I may be a very smart person, but I am no leader. Not like Percy." I complained.

"Please Thalia Grace, lead us till our Ghost King returns!" Jenna pleaded.

"Not all mutants are saviors…Percy is…I'm only the punk girl." I stated.

"In this time of crisis Perseus Jackson can not save us…The ghost king and you are our saviors. Please forgive our state of urge, but Falcon destroys you along with us as we speak. Thalia Grace for once in many years the Shemosora need mutants to save us!" Jenna persuaded.

I looked into her eyes and I saw the eyes of someone who would do anything to save her people. She needed help and she couldn't say that to just anybody. I finally realized that Jenna was not only asking for help from us, but also for something to reassure her and everyone else that there was hope still. I looked into her eyes and what I saw was someone desperate in saving her last family, someone who just didn't care about herself. I have to help Jenna, even though she never helped us exactly, I would help her and maybe Jenna will understand the debt she'll be in and help us out sometime.

"Here is what needs to be done." I smiled at her, and she perked up, "I need Annabeth in here to help with plans on stopping this idiot."

"I got that I'll send for them. ARICIA SEND FOR ANNABETH!" She shouted.

"Yes Ma'am." A voice echoed around.

In no time Annabeth and Percy walked in unharmed thank the gods.

"Thalia can I talk to you for a second?" Annabeth asked.

"Fine." I scowled and she drug me over to an abandon area.

"Can we trust them? Is it logical?" Annabeth started.

"Trust me! This is something we need to do…I have a plan!" I said.

"Oh your plans never **work**!" Annabeth sighed, but didn't say anything else.

We headed back over and joined Percy and Jenna.

"Jenna I need a map of some kind. Do you have one?" I asked quickly.

"A…map?" She asked mystified.

"Don't worry Thalia, Percy has mine." Annabeth answered.

"You don't know what a map is?" Percy asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper.

"No…not really." She replied.

"That's not important right now…what we need is our exact location." I demanded.

"Uh…yeah let me see that map thingy then." Jenna answered and we handed it to her.

She unraveled it and looked at it for a real long time till I noticed it was upside down.

"I can't figure anything out, these names make no sense." Jenna remarked.

"Its upside down Jenna." I said as one of Jenna's people rushed in.

"Anyone have a little girl named Sadie with them?" He said hurriedly.

Sadie? The name sounds familiar, but I can't quite place it. Sadie sadie sadie? Friend? Oh Gods the little girl.

"Annabeth! Its that little girl!" Percy yelled.

The look on Annabeth's face was priceless. She was horrified, the girl she had saved…we never noticed her gone when we transported here! How was that possible?

"Well she just appeared right here on this side of the territory." The guy said.

"Fine, bring her in…do hurry." Jenna said.

Jenna refocused on the map, as if the girl wasn't even important. She grabbed a pen like item and circled something and chucked it at us.

"Here in between here." She remarked.

I grabbed it and looked…it was long island.

"Annabeth…you memorized Falcon's pattern of killing…do you know exactly where they happened?" I asked her.

"Ya, Queensboro bridge and a couple others." She answered, "By the way, what exactly is your plan Thals?"

"Every villain has a hide out no matter if they are immortal." I answered proudly, my plan was amazing.

"Oh my gods…that's ingenious…how could I have not come up with that? 65 out of 100 percent of times I villain will kill close to the hide out. Hand me that map and marker." Annabeth demanded and quickly got to work circling things.

Someone came running in with a little girl in their hands. The same girl with the brown hair and green eyes. The little girl that for some reason disappeared and we had forgotten about her.

"Sadie!" Annabeth shouted and put down the map.

The guy handed her to Annabeth.

"Where did you find her exactly?" Jenna asked.

"Right on the territory line…it might be a trick of Falcon or possibly the other clan." He replied.

"Right on the territory line? Take some warriors and head up and doubly security Falcon must be warning us."

I glanced at Annabeth who was back working on the map and Percy who was playing with Sadie. Something made me feel uneasy about her though.

"Jenna permission to speak!" A young girl came running in out of breath.

"Permission granted soldier." Jenna replied with no emotion in her voice.

"We…found him…The…Ghost King…He is…here." She huffed.

Jenna bounced happily and recited a quick prayer.

"Thalia, come with me Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase stay here and work on the map." She demanded.

"But I want to see my friend!" Percy whined and Jenna glared at him, at all of us and the message was pretty clear.

_Do not make me weak in front of my people or I may kill you._

"On second thought, Annabeth could use some help with the kid and the map." Percy said quietly and I couldn't help but smile. I liked Jenna her death glares are amazing.

"Let's go then Jenna!" I said cheerfully, I'll get to see Nico again!

She nodded and took off running with the two other of her kind following her and me last. Jenna was fast, all her people must be…and then me the mutant trying to keep pace. Two words, Nearly Impossibly. We stopped at a different clearing with a whole crowd of Shemosoras. I pushed through some until they cleared away for Jenna and I saw Nico. He looked battered, but as strong as ever. I rushed forward and he did to and we embraced. I could feel his heart beating and I realized I missed him a lot already.

"Nico Di'Angelo." Jenna said and we broke apart.

He looked at the crowd gathered around him and Jenna got down on one knee. The whole crowd did also and I realized that this was her whole group. Roughly 300 strong.

"Nico Di'Angelo, The Ghost King for 400 years we have awaited your arrival. Falcon has tormented Mutants and Shemosora alike and now it is time that _you_ lead us to war with him. It is such an honor to be in your presents, will you lead my kind and yours also?" Jenna asked.

I looked up into Nico's dark obsidian eyes and what I saw was a darkness, as if he went through tartarus.

"Yes…I will guide you as we fight Falcon. He will pay for Tyler, my sister, and my parents!" Nico answered, "The dead will help you!"

Jenna smiled, "Thank you Ghost King, when we defeat Falcon the rift in between our kinds will be mended. If we win you will go into our 'Hall of Fame'."

"I need a few things though, I will tell you later, but right now I need to talk to my friends." Nico answered.

"First give a speech Ghost king." A girl asked.

"Speech!" Another repeated and soon the whole crowd chanted 'Speech!'

Nico looked at me and I nodded, "Come on Nico, you can do at least one in you're absents."

He clasped my hand and looked at to the crowd. I know he's been through a lot, and probably lots when he disappeared also it made sense that he needed some self-assurance.

"I may not know how long this Falcon has been tormenting you, but he has destroyed everything I held near to me. I thought it was over, until they came to me. My sister and parents and many others and they told me that I was a _figlio di morte _or The Son of Death. My mother said _Semper pueri mei vobiscum, nolite timere _or My young boy we will always be with you, do not fear. She was right, the dead is with us, and for this certain battle Death is our savior! FALCON CAN NOT DIE! HE IS IMMORTAL, BUT I SAY LET'S SEND HIM TO HADES…WE HAVE TO KILL HIM OR LULL HIM BACK TO SLEEP ONE OF THE TWO I LIKE THE DEATH PART MORE. LET'S FIGHT FOR MUTANTS AND SHEMOSORA!" Nico yelled and in response the whole group yelled back.

Lots of "Ayes!" and "Let's destroy him!" rained through the land.

Nico threw his left fist into the air, "Let's do this!"

Then Nico snuck out of the area dragging me with him.

"Where are the others?" He asked quietly.

"I'll show you, oh can you let go of my hand?" I asked him.

"Ya sure, sorry…haven't seen a human with real skin for awhile…which sounds crazy since I was gone only for a little bit." He murmured.

"You changed what happened to you?" I asked rudely.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Uh…You changed." I repeated.

"I'll tell you later." He said quietly and didn't talk for the whole walk back to Percy and Annabeth.

When we came into sight of Annabeth and Percy they ran and tackled us with a little girl in Percy's arm.

"Hey bro, thought I'd never see you again." Percy joked.

"Its great to see you Nico, you gave us quite a scare when you disappeared you know." Annabeth answered and threw a map at me, "Also Thalia steady the map real close like and tell me what you see."

I studied the map and Annabeth had wrote little messages and circles in areas. I looked for a pattern, but I couldn't figure it out. The circles of death were clusters of meaningless information, only dead people. Then I noticed it…all the death's circulated around Manhattan.

"His hideout is in Manhattan!" I exclaimed, "Did you find a building or some kind of place?"

"Yes…and no…It's somewhere around The Empire State Building. Kronos's Territory." Annabeth stated.

"Isn't Kronos just a nickname for the leader of Luke's bully group?" I asked, because that cowardly jerk was not the leader. Even I could be the leader, because Luke could never beat me and at the mention of the name Annabeth tensed up. She still loved him.

"Well what I learnt was that Kronos is _not _Sythi Muraloas. I don't know how they did it…but I figured out that Kronos is an immortal mutant teamed up with Falcon. That could be a deadly pair Thalia. I'm guessing they hid their real plan…awaken Kronos, just like Jack and Mia awoke Falcon, and they have and they just covered themselves up with a regular bully group…leading a lie." Annabeth said matter of fact way.

"What does that mean Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"Well Nico, we have a slight _problem_." Annabeth answered him.

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like that...it was better than last chapter I officially call the Crappy chapter lol. Just a few tips...all these characters I put in are not just random...Tyler and Jenna are important...just more so later in the story. Remember that person walking from Bianca's grave...that is still important you know...so think on who could that be also and Sadie disapeared for a reason also! **


End file.
